Friends in a storm
by chloemcg
Summary: (During Super smash bros ultimate) One night, Sonic ends up discovering a lost and injured Pikachu being attacked by a robot. After helping the electric mouse, Sonic decides to let the misplaced pokemon accompany him. Can he protect his new friend?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog or Pokemon, or the plot for Super smash brothers.**

 **Friends in a storm**

* * *

The wind of the forest gently whistled in the air with the occasional chilling wind rushing passed the trees, cradling the branches to make a cacophony similar to that of wooden wind chimes. The waterfall was hammering down with a roar and a nice peaceful stream flowed through a small but quaint little river creak where animals would drink and fish would swim.

Everything was nice and calm...until a rushing blue blur followed by a thunderous boom passed by.

Sonic the hedgehog dashed through the forest, running at an intense speed. He loved the feeling of the wind in his face which blew against his cobalt blue fur and quills; running at a super sonic speed like this always filled the hedgehog with this sense of freedom and liberation that nobody could ever take away from him. He felt his veins pump with the blood that pulsated through his body whilst he was overcome with a massive rush of adrenaline.

However his ear twitched and swivelled when he heard a distant sound.

Sonic, curious, skidded to an abrupt stop that caused him to skid forwards a few metres. He had to shove his feet deep into the mud to act as some breaks but it caused mud to fly all over the place, it even caused some of the trees to split apart. It took a few moments until he finally stopped and it left his shoes steaming due to the massive amount of effort he endure. He whirled around to find the source of the sound that made him stop to begin with and, at first, it didn't look as though anything was out of the ordinary.

He felt this strange tension in the air and he glanced up towards the sky which were clear without a single puff of cloud to obstruct it.

He frowned.

"Huh? What was that sound?"

But that was when he spotted something _really_ out of the ordinary.

Ears peeking up in alarm, Sonic raced towards the commotion without hesitation until he arrived at the forest clearing. It took him off guard when he saw something that made his pulse drop: A little yellow animal was being held by the scruff of the neck by what looked like a giant robot, Sonic noticed that the covered with cuts and bruises and it appeared to be barely conscious as it struggled feebly in the iron grasp of the big metal machine.

He studied the creature a bit closer.

It had two brown stripes on its back. It's small mouth was frowning but twitching as it flinched. It's long, pointed ears with black tips twitched with life. There were two red circles on its adorable, chubby cheeks. It had two short forearms with five fingers on each paw, that hung limply at its sides, and its feet each had three toes as well. Smudges of dirt covered its fur in patches and small thorns poked out of its body.

Seeing the poor little guy so defenceless made Sonic's blood boil.

He didn't know if this was Eggman's doing or what but he wasn't going to stand by and let the poor little guy be hurt like that.

Sonic started to step forwards, indignant, planning to get the robots attention but he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that the creature started squirming yet again but a bit more vigorously. The yellow chubby mouse muttered weakly as it summoned little jolts of voltage that seemed to fizzle from its red cheeks, that appeared to be storing the electricity in its body; it was clearly trying to escape the clasp of the iron menace.

" _Pikaaaa...chu!"_ It exclaimed, trying to electrocute the robot but it seemed too weak to summon too much power.

The hedgehog was stunned.

This little fellow was much more powerful then he looked.

Seeing this display of power come from such a odd looking creature ignited a memory inside of his head that made him remember something. He had heard of these really cool creatures that came from a different world called "Pokémon", they even had powers. The blue speedster wasn't quite familiar with these Pokémon but he knew a little bit about them.

...Could this tiny yellow ball of fur actually be one of these Pokémon?

Sonic shook his head.

He could ponder upon the matter later, he needed to act!

He lowered himself towards the ground and curled up into a blue, spiky ball before he leapt high into the air and performed a homing attack as he dived towards the robot gripping the creature. The instant he made contact with the robot, it combusted on the spot and released the weakened creature, dropping it to the ground.

The poor thing hit the ground hard, landing in the mud.

Sonic unfurled himself from his homing attack position and landed on the ground feet-first, an angered expression plastered firmly upon his face. His emerald eyes were as sharp as needlepoints; until he glanced down at the little yellow fluff ball and his stern expression was swiftly replaced with a look of concern.

He sincerely hoped the little fellow was alright.

But, before he could even flinch, the little thing regained consciousness and stood on all fours, albeit it staggered due to how weakened it had become and it was clearly in a lot of pain. It's eyes were half-lidded and it grit its fangs out of pure agony, and it quickly took a defensive position when it set its half-open eyes upon the blue hedgehog.

Sonic felt his heart sink in his chest as he saw those same little red cheeks of the assumed-Pokémon start sparking with electricity, clearly the poor thing was still scared and really disoriented due to the beating it probably took. He wished he'd got there much sooner so he could have saved this little guy from these painful injuries, and he also felt really concerned about those wounds. Part of him wanted to scoop the little one up into his arms and then get him medical attention but he knew he had to try and reassure the little yellow fur ball first.

He raised the palms of his hands out in front of himself in a calming gesture and took slow strides towards the defensive little one, hoping to calm him down.

"It's okay...hey-!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the creature seemed to panic. It's eyes widened and it's ears and tail flattened towards the ground as it made a quiet gasp of a sound, it's little black nose twitched wildly. It was obviously very frantic as it looked around wildly with its breathing growing erratic. It didn't take too long before it seemed to spot a nearby tree and didn't hesitate from fleeing from Sonic and taking shelter beneath it.

Sonic's ears flattened against his skull.

He hadn't meant to scare the little guy!

He just crouched down on his hands and knees and hastened towards the tree hollow that the creature had just retreated underneath.

It was dark so he had to squint his eyes a bit but he could definitely make out the form of the creature he had just rescued and he heard as the little yellow rodent whimpered as he curled into a ball and tried to get back as far as he could go to get away from the hedgehog.

All he could see in the poor thing's eyes was fear, plain and simple.

The blue hedgehog tilted his head sideways to get a better watchful position and tried to get a look at the little yellow mouse thing a little better, he had taken the position of a cornered feral feline and put on the best menacing glare he possibly could and he bared his fangs and narrowed his blackish/brown eyes crossly. The creature forced itself to get up on all fours, thunderbolt-shaped tail completely arched, the fur on his back raised, and just growled in a threatening yet fearful manner with sparks of electricity bursting from its red cheeks.

"H-Hey...its alright, little buddy, don't be afraid..." Sonic tried to assure the frightened electrical mouse, his voice was hushed and soothing —he watched as backed up even more.

A frown etched itself upon his muzzle.

The creature obviously didn't believe him but that wasn't going to stop the blue speedster from trying again.

"Easy...it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya..."

Sonic put on the most calming smile he could muster as he softened his voice into a low whisper.

"C'mon, little guy. Please com-" He had slowly reached his arm towards the short, chubby rodent in an attempt to pull him out of hiding. It was as he reached in, though, that Pikachu squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body charged up as he was engulfed by a burst of thunder and a sudden jolt of pain had bit into his hand.

Sonic winced in pain and was forced to withdraw his gloved hand and examine what that pain was.

He was shocked at what he saw.

A scorch mark.

He almost got electrocuted!

Sonic hissed in pain on examining his would-be-injuries. Surprisingly, it seemed that this chubby little mousey creature had an affinity for electrical-based attacks because it looked like second nature for him to produce a flurry of electric and thunder like that, even in his weakened and injured state. He quickly started to nurse his injured hand but he quickly closed his emerald green eyes and deeply inhaled in an effort to calm himself.

He couldn't risk yelling at the thing.

That would make things worse.

Sonic put on the softest and kindest of smiles he could muster as he shushed the little Pokémon. He lowered his voice into a soft matter-of-fact undertone whilst his emerald eyes gleamed with heartfelt courage and kind-heartedness. He was determined to help this little guy and he was willing to wait for as long as it took to help him.

"Buddy, I'm not going to hurt you...I want to help you. I know you've probably gone through a lot and don't have any reason to trust me, but I _promise_ I won't abandon you."

A long few moments of silence passed on by.

Sonic really didn't like the feeling of rain battering his body, nor did he like the sensation of water covering him from head-to-toe, but he was willing to wait for as long as it took for the cute little yellow rodent to come out of hiding. He put a soothing smile upon his muzzle and hoped that easing up his body posture could help ease the fear in the little yellow electric creature's form. He felt his heart pound throughout his body and the quills on the back of his head had started to sag due to how heavy they were becoming thanks to the rainwater weighing them down. His ears flopped down and he had to shake his head to rid his face of some of the droplets of rainwater that accumulated upon there.

The blue speedster waited and watched as the hurt rodent seemed to silently consider wether or not to come out of hiding. Moments became minutes and, just as Sonic was about to stand on his feet and give both himself and the little yellow creature some space, he was shocked when the little one limped out of the hole and wound up climbing on to his bald stomach and curling up into a tight ball.

The humanoid hedgehog proceeded to gingerly stroke the creature's head, being careful not to hurt him. He felt as the previously fearful creature practically melted into his touch and started to actually smile softly for the first time in spite of the thunder storm rumbling above them, his emerald green eyes were as bright and luminescent as the lightning strikes. After he got the little guy more acclimated to his presence, he started to try and converse with it.

"You liking me a bit more now, little guy?" He asked, his voice still as soft as a velvet quilt.

The creature nodded its head feebly, clearly still in a bit of pain from whatever thrashing it had been through. It flinched due to the bruises covering it from head-to-toe and Sonic had to wonder whether the poor little guy had been so beaten up before the robot attack or whether it obtained those wounds somewhere else and the robot had literally just added insult to injury?

"You okay?"

The Pikachu nodded again, a soft yet high-pitched whimper sounding from its throat.

Sonic faintly smiled in an attempt to be comforting.

"That's good. Where did you come from? Do you have anywhere to call home?"

That was when the small yellow ball of fur shook its head with a saddened expression.

 _"Ch-Chuuuuu..."_

Sonic felt a pang of sympathy hit him straight in the heart.

"Y-You're all alone out here?"

The creature nodded once more, its pointed ears drooping as it gave a saddened and disheartened sigh. It curled into an even tighter ball in an attempt to keep itself warm against the battering of heavy the raindrops and just snuggled into the hedgehog's stomach, this was also probably a way of communicating the overwhelming loneliness it felt as of late.

Sonic understood. He had to guess that the poor little fellow had somehow gotten separated from his friends or something and somehow wound up in these woods. It was heartbreaking, piteous and he sincerely hoped that he could take that lonesomeness away as he started to use a fingertip to rub the creature's head in long, featherlight strokes that would hopefully soothe any pain and any lingering fear.

The blue hedgehog wore a serious expression as he pondered on this as he kept on petting the little misplaced Pokémon. He had no idea how he could get the poor guy back to where he originally came from but he really didn't think that just leaving him in these woods was an option. It would be difficult to take him with him everywhere he went but he swore when he first set out to be a hero that he would help anybody who needed him —this little guy needed him desperately.

The little yellow creature purred contentedly as he climbed up the blue hedgehog's shoulder and nuzzled his blue quills affectionately with one of his red cheeks while Sonic chuckled as he reached over and proceeded to use one of his fingertips to stroke his new friend beneath his chin.

It clicked in Sonic's mind.

He couldn't just abandon this sweet little critter and leave him all alone in this forest, it just wouldn't be right...but he didn't want to bring the little guy on a trip that could end up hurting him or worse. Yet his desire to assist the lonesome chubby mouse Pokémon overcame his reluctance as he finally let a big smirk blossom across his peach muzzle and his eyes lit up like fireworks brightening up the nighttime sky.

"Think you can keep up with the fastest thing alive, little guy?" He asked the creature.

The creature looked positively delighted when he heard that response.

 _"Pika! Pika, Pika!"_ Came the cheery response.

Sonic smirked.

"So I guess I should call ya Pikachu, right?"

Pikachu nodded and chirped merrily.

 _"Pikachu!"_

* * *

 **A/N: This is a two part fic. I got inspired after seeing that one moment where Sonic tries to save Pikachu in that beginning scene in Super smash bros ultimate and I hope you guys enjoy it, its supposed to be a fluffy buddy fic and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Please review and fave!**

 **-Chloemcg**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog or Pokemon, or the plot for Super smash brothers.**

 **Friends in a storm**

* * *

Here they were.

The enormous group of heroes and villains stood on a cliff edge that overlooked a brilliant sunset. The horde all came from a host of different universes, different races, different species but that hardly even mattered right now.

All that mattered was that they were there, right where they needed to be.

The sun felt so warm and somewhat comforting in wake of the intense atmosphere and the clouds seemed to stretch along the horizon, almost looking like cotton floss as they floated away. They all watched as the scenery gradually darkened and day slowly turned into night. The skies were a mix of peach and pale indigo colour while the stormy clouds were a Sakura blossom shade of pink. There was no breeze at all.

The group of 73 just stood there, watching the scene unfolding in front of them whilst this hauntingly ominous tension hung in the air.

It put everyone on edge.

An armada of giant, ghastly, pale white hands hovered in midair as they floated along in the sky as the fingers slowly twitched down towards the group and there were a lot of them yet what accompanied them was way more terrifying —the thing that overshadowed the hands by far was the even larger ball of light that was surrounded by several wing-shaped markings.

It's name was Galeem.

Everyone felt great unease towards the huge cluster of mitts floating in the horizon in front of them.

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox McCloud exclaimed, he took his position at front of the pack, stood on a rock. He was aiming his gun at the oncoming swarm. His bushy tail bristled and he glared determinedly in defiance of the oncoming army of Master hands.

Sonic was stood somewhere in the front of the cliffs, overlooking the stunning sunset whilst he also pondered on what he could very well consider one of his strangest adventures yet. He met a little lost Pikachu and then the two decided to traverse the world together only to somehow assimilate into a huge cluster of other worldly heroes, heroines and villains within a few short days. The blue hedgehog stood somewhere in the back of the large group, eyes gazing skyward as he eyed that rather intimidating yet somehow magnetising symbol up in the sky; the good news, though, was that Pikachu had found some of his friends whom had gotten transported to this world too.

The blue speedster was pretty sure that his little yellow friend was also somewhere in the front of the crowd, gathered near his Pokemon friends.

Sonic, himself, didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that he needed to be prepared for anything.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." Marth said.

"Stow your fear, it's now or never!" Exclaimed Princess Zelda.

"We'll win this! I know we will!" Added Pit.

They could only watch in tense silence as those intimidating floating hands drew slowly closer towards each and every single one of them.

That was when something started to happen.

The giant floating hands started to crumble away like bits of dried paper off of a papier-mâché model and transform into lengthy, stretchy bits of darkness which soon turned back into lights. That would not have been so bad if they didn't start actually stretching towards the gigantic orb of light that was Galeem, wing shapes had evaporated into thin air as the master hand's fed themselves to the high and mighty god-like _thing_ in the sky.

Everyone watched with growing horror, eyes mostly focused on what was going on overhead whilst Galeem's glow intensified with those streams of light now also glowing brighter and brighter.

Shulk, stood also at the front of the pack, seemed to be the most disturbed by whatever was happening as he swiftly turned to face the others with a look of pure terror marring his facial features. Not many noticed this and didn't have time to inquire about it, especially when their focus was completely centred upon the hole that Galeem had made glow brighter still, until it suddenly transformed into what looked like a black hole.

It was a black hole that made Sonic's ears flatten back against his head and his eyes widen even more as he took an instinctive step backward. For some reason, he felt the ever-growing urge to run away as fast as he could but —at the same time— it was as if something had glued him to the spot so he had no option but to keep watching whilst he felt sickened to his stomach.

Whatever that Galeem thing was appeared to be charging up...

The black hole volted with this dark electric energy, the previously beautiful peach/pink skies turned into a polychrome of colours (from a slime green to a dark red to purple) until it turned back into a ball of light once more that seemed to explode into long, stretching beams of light that took on the appearance of long, thin limbs forcibly reaching out towards the heroes and heroines gathered.

Panic overrode his system.

The blue hedgehog's mind was screaming at him.

 _"Run...run...run...run, run, run, run! RUN!"_

His heart jumped high into his throat as he finally forced himself into action and wasted no time as he dashed away from the beams of lights as he started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get away from that light and, if he managed to dodge and evade those light beams, then he was confident that he could free the other heroes. He just needed to run as fast as he could and he would break through these lights and Galeem's control. The thought of him actually outwitting these things brought a smirk to his muzzle.

These things wouldn't catch him.

He was Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing on two feet!

He could see that the others were valiantly trying to fight off the light beams, only to be hit by them; they ended up to be practically disintegrated by the beams. It wasn't even known if they were dead or just transported elsewhere and Sonic never wanted to find out, nor did he plan to. He had so much to do and, as he had already planned, he was determined to help his friends. He just kept running, his feet drumming against the ground as he left a trail of dust behind him as he could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins. He kept avoiding the beams of light, each time they crashed into the ground they would make he ground shake violently and they nearly caused him to lose his balance and either fall over or to blast away.

The beams of lights would crash continuously towards the ground, causing the ground to crumble and quake violently.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and focused solely on what was in front of him, developing a tunnel vision. He sprinted through the land mine of violent explosions of light, trying to avoid those lights, and make sure not to trip. His ear twitched, though, when he started to hear a distant "pitter patter" sound.

He glanced around for a moment, confused.

What was that?

 _"Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pika...! Pika, Pika, Pi...!"_

The hedgehog's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he spotted a familiar-looking yellow thing running alongside him on all fours.

He instantly recognised the creature as his friend.

Pikachu!

Sonic couldn't help but momentarily debate on what he should do. If he kept running and left Pikachu behind then the little one would be zapped into nonexistence while if he, himself, tried to rescue the small mouse Pokémon then there was a high chance that he, too, would get disintegrated. He knew that he could not just abandon Pikachu, he promised him that night he found him that he wouldn't abandon him and he was determined to keep his promise!

Eyes narrowed determinedly, he purposefully slowed his speed until he found himself running right alongside Pikachu. He shouted, hoping his voice would be heard over the loud sounds of the lasers coming towards them, "Pikachu...! Jump towards me!"

Pikachu looked over at Sonic and smiled happily, ears lifting up as he chirped hopefully.

" _Pika_...?!"

He could see Sonic have a big and encouraging smile on his muzzle as his emerald eyes gleamed happily. It was enough to make his heart overflow with a mix of joy and hope, his thunderbolt-shaped tail flopped up and down in the wind blowing behind him. He wasn't as fast as Sonic but he knew that, thanks to the kind-hearted hedgehog slowing down for him, that if he just leapt towards him then he would probably make it.

He also hoped that his friends made it out...although he had witnessed Mewtwo get zapped into oblivion already.

It was a sight that hurt but he had hope that he could make it.

He could rescue his friends and Sonic could help him, just like he had before...

The little yellow Pokémon started to inch closer towards the blue hedgehog as he ran as fast as he could. The muscles in his arms and legs strained and pulled as he ran on all fours but he refused to let that slow him down now, he needed to just jump and everything could be okay...!

He started to jump but, as he prepared for a big and well-timed leap, everything was thrown horribly off when a beam separated them and slammed into the small space of ground between them. It narrowly missed both Sonic and Pikachu.

Thankfully, it didn't claim either the hedgehog or electrical mouse Pokémon but it did knock Pikachu back a good foot or two.

Thankfully, the little guy managed to rescue himself by clinging to the crumbling cliff ground at just the right moment and dropping on all fours and resuming his scramble to catch up to the blue hedgehog whom had graciously kept his speed even so there was a chance of catching up to him.

"Pikachu! Are you alright!?" The blue blur asked, looking over his shoulder to glance at the sprinting Pokémon. His heart almost fell through the floor when he saw the Pikachu almost get knocked off balance and he started to grow _really_ concerned for his little, yellow buddy. Sweat started to drop down the side of his face as he kept running, not even caring what was in front of him anymore.

Pikachu just nodded, panting heavily.

Sonic needed to focus on the little Pokémon now if he wanted to save him!

His panic only increased when Pikachu kept running but he seemed to start growing tired.

Sonic started to grow desperate.

"C'mon, little buddy! Use Quick attack or something! You can do it!"

Pikachu, still panting, kept looking at the blue hedgehog as he continued running on all fours as fast as he could in hopes that he could keep up with the blue blur —even though he knew he couldn't keep running. Not much longer. He wanted to use Quick attack but he couldn't anymore because he had already used a lot of his energy for that jump attempt which had been foiled by Galeem firing that blast of light at them. He could even feel as tears started to prick at the corners of his obsidian/coffee brown eyes as he still, kept his gaze focused on Sonic.

He gasped heavily for breath.

 _"P-Pika...chu..."_

Sonic stretched his arm out towards Pikachu in an attempt to grab him and opened the palm of his hand, flexing his fingers. He just needed to grab him and he'd be safe, he just needed to be a bit closer then he could get his little friend and keep him safe. He knew that if he could only just work at it a bit more then he could do it, he knew he could!

Alas, before the blue blur could even blink, the little yellow Pokémon was hit by a stray beam of light and his small form disintegrated into dust the instant it hit.

He couldn't believe it.

Pikachu...was gone...!

Sonic felt it as his heart took a heavy plunge into his stomach as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk into tiny dots of despair the second he witnessed the small electric mouse become consumed by that blasted beam. He felt his chest tighten and his body shudder inwardly as his mind did a split-second rewind as to all that had led up to this. He wanted to cry out but his voice box seemed to betray him at that moment. Anguish overwhelmed him at that moment as his drastically-widened emerald green eyes swelled with tears that just would not come, they felt glued to be like that.

He promised himself that he would protect Pikachu...he promised himself he would keep him safe...

He could recall when he first met the poor little guy, all alone in that forest.

Lost...and all alone...

Sonic was so distracted that he didn't count on a _second_ beam of light coming straight behind him and hitting him, catching him completely off guard.

His arm was still held out, reaching for the Pikachu that was no longer there.

The pikachu that not even _he_ was fast enough to save.

He grit his teeth into fangs and he succumbed to the instinct to shut his eyes, squeezing his tear-filled eyelids tightly against his peach muzzle as he felt himself engulfed in light as the beam hit him. He was almost blinded by the flash that was so intense that he could even see it from behind his closed eyelids and he continued to feel his heart pound hard in his chest. The light burned, and he could feel himself turn into ash as his whole being was swallowed into nothingness by the overwhelming light.

Within a millisecond, he was gone too.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this was my take on the opening to Super smash bros Ultimate.**

 **That scene where Sonic tried to save Pikachu was actually the insperation for this fic, afterall.**

 **I am sorry that this is a bit of a sad chapter but don't worry, though, this isn't the end.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, guys.**

 **-Chloemcg**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog or Pokemon, or the plot for Super smash brothers.**

 **Friends in a storm**

* * *

The thunder rumbled and lightning cracked like a whip overhead.

Green Hill Zone was normally a nice and pleasant place in which a familiar blue hedgehog liked to run through, speeding along in an all too familiar blue blur as he dashed on the loop-de-loop tracks. The grass might have been green and the breeze may have been blowing, but the atmosphere was really intense and not without a good reason —that reason being that a confrontation was about to take place.

The wind blew even harder.

Pikachu walked across the bright, emerald green grass with a look of worry and fear on his cute little face. The little yellow Pokémon's ears were down and his lightning bolt-shaped tail was tucked beneath his legs; it showed just how frightened he was right now. He glanced upwards and noticed that the already-gray clouds were beginning to darken until the sky was looking like someone had chucked a bottle of ink up there.

He flinched when he felt a small droplet of rain fell from the sky and hit him on the nose.

It was starting to rain.

This reminded the little yellow mouse Pokémon of the night he had first met Sonic. On that rainy night, during that terrible thunder storm, when he was at his weakest, the blue hedgehog had managed to save him and the two journeyed together and made all sorts of memories together as friends.

It made him smile a hint.

Pikachu also vividly recalled what had transpired after he'd been hit by that beam of light. He had become naught but a puppet after that zap that seperated Sonic and himself and, after being revived and brought back from the brink, from being a literally lifeless puppet, Kirby had managed to reunite a few members of the original gang whom got blasted by Galeem's beams of light and they were still trying to grab the others. He could remember the last time he saw Sonic, too...he could remember seeing the sadness and pain in the hedgehog's eyes as he was zapped and consumed by that overwhelmingly powerful light.

It was after being brought back that Pikachu knew it was time.

Time to get his friend back.

Pikachu, Kirby, Mario and the others ventured into the realm of darkness and wandered into Link and Zelda's neck of the woods where Sonic turned out to be.

Of all places, it turned out to be Green hill zone...

The others had decided to let Pikachu handle this on his own since the small Pokémon (with a fair bit of translation from the more animal members of the group that could understand him) had insisted that he go alone so he could try to reach Sonic first, but they kept themselves close by just encase Pikachu's attempt to reason with the fastest thing alive had failed.

They couldn't risk Pikachu getting hurt.

The raindrops started to multiply and fall harder whilst the thunder boomed from above.

Pikachu whimpered softly and flinched. He wanted to find Sonic soon since he knew his friend disliked the rain and water in general and the clouds told him that a terrible storm was on its way and that made him want to hurry. He just wanted to find his friend, get him back, and travel with the others and finally defeat Galeem.

He was an electric type Pokémon and he knew better what the signs of a serious thunderstorm were.

Pikachu kept skulking across the luscious, green grass with his body starting to get this tingling sensation of ever growing dread zipping about inside him. He was pretty sure that this weather was only adding to his unease. He finally froze and stopped dead in his tracks, his slow army crawl ceasing too, and he looked up to find a familiar silhouette of a shape in front of him. It was still and seemed more shadowy and growing darker thanks to the darkening storm clouds looming overhead.

The little yellow mouse Pokémon half wanted to run over and glomp him out of pure relief...but, at the same time, he knew something was off. He was sure that if Sonic was himself he would had run over towards him or something, the blue hedgehog was never still on his feet.

Everyone whom was acquainted with Sonic knew this all too well about him.

Out of pure curiosity and disbelief, he cautiously approached.

" _Piii...?"_ He cautiously called out.

Sonic said nothing as he just stood there, his eyes glowing red and a dark yet emotionless scowl etched on his face. His eyes were narrowed and a frown had been glued to his paler-than-normal peach muzzle. His back quills had bristled noticeably, a sure sign of hostility, and he was creepily calm as he seemed ready to lash and strike out at any moment.

Pikachu shrunk when he saw the lifeless husk of what used to be the blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog had this unsettling aura about him.

This wasn't the Sonic he knew...

 **KA** - **BOOOOM!**

A blinding flash of light momentarily lit up the area whilst lightning struck across the dark clouds and an explosion of sound burst through the skies, the rain starting to come hammering down now as the weather became more wild and untameable. The wind had started to glow into something liken to a minor version of a hurricane.

Pikachu had succumbed to the instinct to shut his eyes the instant the lightning flashed but, the second the light subsided, he peeled his eyes open and The little chubby mouse Pokémon's ears drooped even further (if that were even physically possible without them dropping off) as his small eyes widened in their sockets as he had been stunned beyond rational thought at what he saw in that split second he did open his eyes.

It was all like slow motion.

The darkened form of the hedgehog had apparently made a dash in front of him and had smacked him and, thus, sent him hurtling backwards.

" _PIKAAAA...!"_

Time sped up again when Pikachu landed on the ground a yard or so away with a really hard "thud" and he landed in the cold, damp grass.

A slight impact wound covered the side of his face where that blow had been landed upon him. He was stunned into staying down as his mind raced, around a billion thoughts dashing through them at lightning speed as he tried to properly comprehend was had just happened to him. He didn't expect to be hit like that and he didn't expect Sonic to be so fast, but he supposed that he had been a bit naive to think that it would be easy.

Pikachu shook his head.

This just couldn't be happening...

The Pokémon looked at Sonic with a hurt expression, his ears down and his mouth pulled into a little sad frown. He looked pleadingly at the hedgehog but saw no emotion in his friend's eyes and that hurt like a Serviper fang stabbing his heart. He couldn't believe that Sonic had hurt him...he wasn't himself but it was still really heartbreaking.

He muttered sadly, " _Pikachu...?_ "

Sonic said nothing, he just glared.

In spite of his heart break, Pikachu knew he needed to focus.

He straightened himself out to stand on his hind feet, and dusted his front off, and his ear twitched when he heard the sound of feet crunching on the grass behind him. He knew it was probably the others making an attempt to rush to his aid but the little electrical mouse Pokémon focused on the hedgehog in front of him, scowled, and held his arm out to the side in a gesture that said "stay back, I'll handle him".

Sonic continued to wear that dark, never-changing glare on his face as he (also) prepared to attack again while Pikachu's scowl darkened and the two stood in a fierce stand-off.

Pikachu had been in enough Pokémon battles before to know, from a mere glance, when there was a competitor was looking for a fight. He slowly crouched down, small electric charges of energy jolting from his little red cheek sacks. He didn't want to harm the blue hedgehog but if he really had to in order to try and bring him back to his senses then that was something he knew that he had to do.

He couldn't help but be reminded of that fateful night both the Pokémon and anthropomorphic hedgehog first met.

He didn't wish to zap his friend but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Pikachu closed his eyes, his face squeezing tight and pinching up as he gathered energy, and he summoned a bolt of lightning that struck down from the sky and engulfed him and he seemed to absorb the lightning strike into his body like a sponge soaking in water. When he opened his eyes again, he tensed his body up a second time and the same lightning that was just absorbed was redirected back at Sonic as he sent the electrical attack his way and it hit him full force.

" _CHUUUU!"_

Sonic cried out in pain.

Pikachu kept up the electric charge.

Sonic seemed to struggle in the volts of electricity encasing him and jolting through his body and then overcome it as he then curled up into a ball and spindashed straight out of his suspension and barrelled straight towards Pikachu. Thankfully, the Pokémon had the presence of mind to leap out of the way and then watch as he whirled around the grounds.

He cried as he fell to his pudgy knees, " _Pika!"_

Then he charged again and proceeded to whack him with a good Iron tail attack.

Even though it hurt, Pikachu had to try and smack some sense into his friend!

The two had fought for what felt like ages.

Sonic would attack and Pikachu would defend himself with clear pain in his eyes, it was clear that the latter didn't wish to fight but had no choice but to.

It hurt to watch such a scene.

It didn't take long until both opponents had started to have enough.

Sonic, covered in welts and bruises, had fallen to one knee and gripped it in one hand as he steadied himself, to avoid falling to the ground completely, and he breathed in deeply as he seethed his breaths in and out. He seemed to try and recover his energy and he kept his gaze on the little yellow creature.

Pikachu was in the same state as he felt so drained and tired due to using so much electricity. He shook off his weakness and stared at Sonic non-blinkingly, his little red cheeks discharging unused electric power, and he felt the brown-striped fur on his back stand up into hackles and he bore his fangs as he gathered his power once more.

The stand-off had shattered like shards of ice and the two charged at each other simultaneously.

Pikachu ran, picking up more and more speed by the second, his body started to turn yellow and so did the area around him. He gathered his remaining power and knew he needed to put his remaining energy in this final tackle as he was about to use a move he couldn't remember using for quite awhile.

Volt tackle.

" _Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika...!"_

Faster and faster he ran, Pikachu narrowed his eyes as he and Sonic got closer.

" _PIKACHUUUU!"_

Then they collided.

Sonic and Pikachu made a fierce collision at first and they even shoved each other, almost ricochetting off of each other...but it was the latter who ended up prevailing as he pushed harder. Pikachu ended up sending Sonic hurtling down towards the ground and he ended up landing in the grass and mud, just like Pikachu had earlier. The blue hedgehog lay in the rain, not even knowing as the droplets pelted his whole body.

Sonic just lay on the ground, unconscious.

Pikachu, in spite of his better judgement, ran right over to Sonic's unconscious form and stood over his body. He laid still in the grass of the Green hill zone and lay on his stomach as he seemed to be as still as anything, it was quite a saddening sight. He didn't want to go that far but he knew that his friend needed to be subdued. The small, yellow Pokémon leaned forwards and watched over the hedgehog to check whether he was okay.

Sonic breathed in and out with slow, steady breaths.

Pikachu softened his eyes sadly and leaned a bit more towards the hedgehog's face so he got get a bit closer, he stuck out his small tongue and licked Sonic on the side of his muzzle affectionately. He whimpered whilst his ears lowered and he nuzzled the blue blur lovingly to try and offer him some comfort and to let him know that he was there.

"Nnngh..."

A moan was heard.

Pikachu felt his stomach drop and he jerked backwards, getting into a defensive stance just encase Sonic reverted back to his corrupted self again...but he was feeling hopeful due to the fact that the blue hedgehog was making the first sounds he had made since he was found, yet he refused to drop his guard.

"Pika...chu?"

The blue hedgehog stirred as he weakly opened his eyes and glanced up at Pikachu, clearly weak from the fight and probably feeling like he had been run over by a giant truck. He groaned softly as he tried to regain consciousness (even though he was clearly struggling to do so) and he took a minute or so until he had finally managed to sit up.

Pikachu was still on high alert just encase but he was growing more hopeful by the second.

Things were looking promising.

Sonic finally looked at Pikachu and seemed to be in disbelief.

"Pikachu...? You...You're...you're alive?"

Pikachu blinked in realisation.

That's right!

The last time they had seen each other was just before Galeem had shot them with its beam of lights, technically "killed" them and turned them into their puppets. This probably made Sonic feel confused and not sure what to think, plus he was really sore and hurt from the attack he had made and the strikes Pikachu had landed on him.

It was something that was more heartbreaking.

Sonic seemed a bit disoriented but then, all of a sudden, grabbed Pikachu up into his arms and held him tight in a hug. He didn't cry but his joy was overly palpable; the small electric mouse Pokémon felt as though his spine was cracking under the pressure of the bone-crushingly tight hug and he felt as though his head was about to explode. He choked and sputtered as he tried to loosen the hold the anthropomorphic blue hedgehog had on him.

"Oh, Pikachu! You're alive! I'm so happy to see ya!"

Sonic scratched his friend's head whilst holding him tight in a hug.

Pikachu, in spite of feeling crushed, smiled and snuggled into the embrace even if he felt exhausted and weakened from the fight. He was one hundred percent certain now that there was no doubt that his friend was back. It was all he could do as he just sunk into his embrace, soaking in his body heat as it helped him warm up from the rain still falling, and he succumbed to the need to close his eyes. He could faintly hear the sounds of the other members of the party rushing over to reunite with Sonic and himself as he finally drowned into blissful unconsciousness.

The rain may have been falling, but Pikachu was happy to have his friend back.

It didn't matter if they became seperated after they defeated Galeem, nor if they went back to their individual worlds.

They were still friends in a storm and always would be.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the final chapter!**

 **Pikachu managed to save Sonic and the two are friends again.**

 **Now, the Pikachu in this fic is NOT Ash's pikachu!**

 **Since it is never specified in SMB whether the Pikachu in the game is Ash's, I thought that this could be a different Pikachu.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you enjoyed this grand finale!**

- **Chloemcg**


	4. Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sonic the hedgehog or Pokemon, or the plot for Super smash brothers.**

 **Friends in a storm**

* * *

Here they were again.

Everyone stood on that very same cliff edge where Galeem had got them previously, where this whole journey sort of all began. The group of 75 watched in anxious anticipation as the horizon in front of them.

The floating armada of hands crumbled into bits of darkness until they became nothing whilst

Galeem's wings collapsed as the orb of light plummeted into the ocean, also, while in the meantime, the dark god known as Darkon had started to plummet whilst it disintegrated too; its tentacles were pointing up towards the darkening evening skies as it fell into the ocean right alongside its lighter counterpart.

The darkness of Darkon was on the left, glowing a bright purple, the sunset was in the middle, a and the light of Galeem was on the right, glowing a bright yellow, while he background was a haze of navy blue, orange and grayish purple with storm clouds with a pinkish edge to them.

It created a trio of simultaneous lights.

It didn't take long for either Darkon or Galeem's remaining glows to finally implode in a magnificent burst.

The group of heroes/villains felt their mouthed collectively drop open, they almost had to shield their eyes from the intense brightness as (unbeknownst to them) the whole universe, had suddenly became engulfed in that overpowering light.

It felt like a supersonic blast that could have easily shattered the earth, yet it didn't.

As everyone recovered from what happened, they all looked up they saw that not only was the lights of spirits beginning to float up towards the sky but all of them themselves were starting to glow with a similar glow. They all looked down at themselves and felt nostalgia hit them all like a smash to the stomach. Everyone in the group all glanced to one another as though they were moving at the exact same moment in time and had the exact same thought.

They knew what this meant.

It was time for them to go back to their homes.

It was time...to say goodbye...

Everyone, hero and villain, each turned to face their friends and started to bid each other farewell.

Sonic, whom was stood near the front of the crowd, blinked as the realisation dawned on him that he didn't have very long here.

How would Pikachu take this?

He sighed deeply, trying to rein in his upset as he tried to keep himself from bursting into tears there and then.

The speedster felt his heart threaten to shatter inside his chest as he looked for his little yellow buddy in the crowd. He wanted to at least say goodbye before it was too late, he couldn't leave without letting the small Pokémon whom stayed by his side this whole time know that he considered him a good friend this whole time.

He glanced around near frantically but his nerves stilled when he heard the familiar sound catch in his ears.

 _"Pikachu..."_

Sonic looked down and noticed that Pikachu had emerged from the large group, he was glowing too but not as bright as the blue hedgehog was right now. This made blue hedgehog guess that they were going to disappear one-by-one and he felt even more like he needed to do this before it was too late.

The Pokémon was standing on both hind legs and walking over towards him without much trouble.

Pikachu had tears swelling in his dark coffee brown eyes that threatened to flow down his cute chubby cheeks, his ears were stood tall and erect and he was standing as straight and proud as his posture would allow him. He had this small nostalgia smile on his cute fuzzy face, his thunderbolt-shaped tail was faltering.

Sonic almost didn't understand...but he could also see, from looking at Pikachu's face, that he also understood that this was goodbye.

It was an expression saying "I know what's going on,".

Sonic dropped to his knees to meet his friend on eye-level, also to allow him access to climb up to perch on his shoulder. Pikachu didn't even hesitate to accept the invitation as he basically sprang up his arm and then sat on the top of his arm. The fastest thing on two feet scratched the top of the little yellow Pokémon's head, earning a few purrs of contentment.

Sonic had to blink repeatedly to try and fight back the tears that were trying to prick at his eyeballs from behind but he couldn't fight back the crack in his voice.

"I...I guess this is goodbye, Pikachu."

Pikachu sniffled as he leaned over and licked Sonic's cheek and then nuzzled it affectionately.

The blue blur chuckled warmly as he kept stroking him. Sonic had to blink repeatedly to try and fight back the tears that were trying to prick at his eyeballs from behind but he couldn't fight back the crack in his voice. It was so hard but he knew he had to keep smiling, it hurt his face to keep it up but he ignored it.

The hedgehog couldn't let his little friend see him sad when this was their farewell, especially since he didn't want this to end but, at the same time, he knew that this had to end someday.

Sonic reached across his own shoulder, gathered Pikachu into both of his arms and hugged him close, feeling the small creature's tears from his wet face spread across his chest. He could also feel as Pikachu's small arms furled themselves around his frame as he enveloped him in as much as a hug as he could give, considering Sonic was bigger then Pikachu was.

The two friends held on to one another, soaking in the emotional moment like a pair of sponges.

Sonic, tears finally leaking through his eyes, took a quick survey around and noticed that not only were everyone having their own emotional goodbyes and that they were starting to turn into spirits and floating into the sky, but also (upon looking down at himself, and Pikachu) that he didn't have much time left.

Sonic closed his eyes softly as a rush of memories flowed through the hedgehog's mind like a violent flood.

He could remember when he first met Pikachu, hurt and scared, on that stormy night. He could remember the when they raced each other and generally had fun. He could vividly remember when he tried to save Pikachu that day when Galeem had separated them and ultimately failed, sacrificing himself. He could remember when Pikachu and Sonic had found each other again, when Pikachu had freed him from becoming one of Galeem's puppets, and every little adventure the two had since then...with the others.

Sonic took a quick glance around and saw that everyone that was left had turned to look at them with tearful smiles.

No words were needed.

He would miss them, too.

The blue blur slowly used one of his arms to rub at his own face, wiping away the waterfalls of tears staining his face. That was when Sonic felt the wind, along with the warmth of the fading sun hitting his face, blow on his face and bristling his quills; he could hear it whisper in his ears that it was finally time.

 _Time for him to go home._

Sonic realised that he was glowing brighter and finally pried Pikachu away from his chest, seeing that Pikachu had cried a whole lot but was still trying to smile. The Pokémon sniffled and sobbed as he kept his gaze on focused entirely on Sonic's gazing nostalgically into his brilliant emerald eyes that were shining like the setting sun, not even noticing as his own little yellow body was starting to become engulfed in this brilliant array of colours as he started to rise out of the blue hedgehog's hold.

One last tear oozed out of the hedgehog's emerald eyes as he smiled sadly at Pikachu and whispered softly, his breath a wisp of wind.

"Sayonara, little buddy..."

Pikachu closed his eyes and nodded at him.

 _"Pika...Pika, Pikachu..."_

Sonic felt as the Pokémon floated out of his fingers and hands, his cute and plush form becoming a rainbow/prism-like aura that started to float up to the sky to gather with the others that were floating off into the sky.

Back to his home.

The hedgehog watched for what felt like an eternity as his friends collectively joined the colourful array of spirits floating off into the distance.

He tilted his head to look up and realised that it actually looked stunningly beautiful and he hadn't seen anything as beautiful as this, and he started to feel it as his whole body took on this bright glow and he started to float off of his feet. The lights collectively started to swirl around in some sort of tornado of spiritual light that started to look like the borealis of the Northern lights, it was a sight that made Sonic want to chase after it. Just looking at it made his feet thump with anticipation.

He realised fairly quickly that he was actually the last person to take on this spiritual transformation.

Part of him wondered how. How did he wind up as the last to turn into a spirit?

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

He wanted to just think about the friends he had made here, and how much he had missed them.

The blue blur almost felt like Super Sonic as he started to join the other spirits up into the sky, he closed his eyes as he felt nothing but warmth, and he let his smile bloom across his muzzle. His heart was pounding throughout his whole body —his body felt like it was pulsating with his heartbeat and his ears flattened themselves against his head.

He was almost afraid this would hurt.

Yet it didn't hurt a bit.

He transformed into a spirit and flew up to join the thousands of others floating up into the twilight sky, each and every spirit heading home.

True, Sonic felt sad that this was goodbye, but he was confident that he would see Pikachu as well as everybody else again someday.

He was sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N: SURPRISE!**

 **A new final chapter for this friendship story.** **This is what I took from the official ending of Supersmash brothers Ultimate, because I ended up a bit confused as to what was happening and this is sort of what I thought happened.**

 **I also took a bit of inspiration from Pokemon mystery dungeon.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
